katmai_bearcamsfandomcom-20200214-history
September 13, 2014
(add events here) Sunrise Day begins...gif Brooks Falls 3:00 - 4:00 am AK BF night view 9- 13 - 2014 pics Night vision BF gif Early Birds at LR snorkeling......ähhmm bears Black and white gif 879 sleeping at the shore......gif 879 still sleeping although day still there 879 very slowly awaken gif WOW what a day! We found out there are two different sows with triplets. Rangers indentifyed one as #813 and the other as #132. Both are not in ebooks as yet. We found this out while seeing one mum + 3 and another +3 at the same time Riffles and LR. Ranger Mike said the one at LR was #813 ' ' The pics are not good to tell them apart but the first time we have snapshots of both. Hope we will get better pics soon :) Rangers also indetifyed the sow with one spring cup as #171. It`s the same female we saw in July with two cubs, the one who treed with cubs at LR. So she lost one since then. 171 is also not in ebooks as yet. We also have an ID now for one of the limping bears. It is female #451, Ranger Leslie said she had a limp also last year. She is also not in ebooks as yet because she was not seen frequently in front of the cams. As Ranger Jeanne told us there is another bear with a limp, thats a skinnier male. Limping bear 9 - 13 - 2014 by JoeBear Video of #451 female 451 limping female bear gif More good news, #402 is back. We saw her at LR, Ranger Jeanne said she looks fat and healthy. It looked like #32 Chunk wants to playfight with her but 402 did not feel like that :) 402 and 32 Chunk close together.....why?? gif "Our" little #500 Indy was also seen She also was seen at LR in afternoon. She was chomping down fish behind a couple of fishermen. Then she wandered off. She appeard to hear them talking and move away from them. Smart little "lady" :) Thanks to our CamOps for telling this little story about Indy. In the afternoon #171 + cub showed up at the spit while #89 Backpack was sleeping there 89 Backpack sleeping and 171 and cub walking a bit nervous along the spit LR Part 1 gif 89 and 171 with cub at spit LR Part 2 gif This was an amazing day with lots of bears for us, our wonderful CamOps where busy...ohhh yes! At one point CamOp Bandit and CamOp Greg put on their "Rescue Helms" and run to help CamOp Mara because there where 9 bears in view only at Lower River! Thank you soooo much Cam Ops ♥ at BF a close up from great Cam Op Mara!!!! UBO(unidentified bear object) at BF gif and our unique, distinctive, grandiose 480 "Sir" Otis catched by Cam Op Mara!!!!! 480 Otis in action if he want to gif